5 Wishes
by Kujyou SasoDei-Qy
Summary: pagi itu cerah, pastinya membawa kebaikan untuk setiap orang. Tapi, apa benar? Apa yang terjadi pada SasoDei pada hari cerah itu adalah kebaikan/keberuntungan? Hingga akhir pekan satu hari itu? For ELFL Event: DEAR [Tema: ? tidak terdeteksi(!)] "Terlambat, aku bahkan tak sempat.." "...hidupmu lebih berarti dibanding hidupku. イベントでは、つかの間の人生で永遠の愛を生き延びた！杓〜 selamat membaca! pyo


pagi itu cerah, pastinya membawa kebaikan untuk setiap orang. Tapi, apa benar? Apa yang terjadi pada SasoDei pada hari cerah itu adalah kebaikan/keberuntungan?Hingga akhir pekan satu hari itu? |For ELFL Event: DEAR| [Tema: ? tidak terdeteksi] |Terlambat, aku bahkan tak sempat... | "...hidupmu lebih berarti dibanding hidupku. Kau, ada orang yang menyayangimu. Sedangkan aku tak ada yang menyayangi ku. Aku hanya punya satu orang yang ku sayangi, entah ia sayang atau tidak padaku, orang itu adalah, kau." |"... Danna, izin kan aku, pyo"

Disclaimer: Charact © 岸本斉史

Story © くじょう サソデイ-Pyo!

**COUTION**!: Deidara & Sasori itu Senior High kelas X | TYPO | OOC | aneh | ide memaksa | termasuk dalam series Love Is Bang | banyak POV nya apalagi untuk Sasori. | memusingkan| END

* * *

Love Is Bang: 5 KEINGINAN|5願望

[For Eternal Love In Fleeting Life Event: DEAR] {tidak terdeteksi, mungkin di akhir cerita bakal muncul tema nya...}

Pagi itu, pagi yang cerah. Tiap detik dan menit rasanya tak terasa. Juga, tak ada yang menyangka apa yang akan terjadi pada hari yang secerah ini? Entalah...

Tak terasa sekitar 7 bulan ini Deidara terbaring lemah di rumah sakit karena penyakitnya tak kunjung sembuh dari bulan-bulan yang lalu. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dalam hidupnya, bahkan ia menganggap dirinya ini sudah tak berguna, tak berarti sama sekali bagi siapa pun yang ia anggap berarti baginya. Itu pun hidupnya mungkin tak lama lagi.

"hh~" lagi lagi ia hanya dapat menghela nafas. Ya, hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil terbaring di kasur ini. Mata Zircon mengkilatnya menatap awan biru cerah dari balik jendela kaca, angin menghampirinya membuat helaian pirang bagian poni nya berderai mengikuti gerakan angin. Membelai wajahnya dengan lembut, ini... desiran angin itu bagai berbisik padanya ini yang di ucapkan angin angin itu pada ku

"jangan biarkan waktu yang tersisa ini, kau buang sia sia"

Tentu Deidara tidak ingin membuang waktunya, tapi penyakit ini yang menghalanginya untuk melakukan segala yang ia inginkan.

Deidara sangat ingin kembali pulang, pulang melihat rumahnya, membantu Okaa nya memasak, berteman, jajan sepuasnya dan sebagainya. persis seperti sebelum ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit dulu. Dokter pun tak tau penyakit apa yang mengidap di tubuh Deidara dulu sampai saat ini.

Dulu ia punya impian menjadi seorang pelukis yang handal dan terbaik yang pernah ada, tapi sekarag ia berubah haluan. Impiannya kini 'ingin kembali pulang' ke rumah nya. tak penting baginya impiannya dulu itu, karena ia berpikir impian lamanya itu kalah dibanding ia bisa bebas, pulang ke rumah, jalan jalan dan ber-aktivitas menyenangkan lainnya

"aku...ingin pulang, piyo~" gumamnya.

Krieeet- pintu kamarnya terbuka, datanglah sosok Ibu yang nampak senang ketika melihat Deidara baik baik saja.

Shion, Ibu Deidara menghampiri putra kesayangannya itu sambil tersenyum "Dei-chan. Bagaimana hari mu sayang? Kau baik? Tak apa apa kan?" sederet pertanyaan nya meluncur, tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Deidara yang sedang bermimpi tentang keinginan nya untuk pulang.

"ya, aku baik, pyo. Sebaiknya Okaa-chan tak perlu cemas, pyo"

Shion terkekeh "tentu Okaa-chan mencemaskan mu. Kau kan satu satu nya yang Okaa-chan punya, karna lelaki brengsek itu meninggalkan kita, hingga tinggal kita berdua" di akhir kalimatnya nampak nada Shion ingin marah, bukan pada Deidara. Tapi pada lelaki yang telah meninggalkannya bersama Deidara.

"khihihi" Deidara hanya dapat tertawa kecil saat Okaa nya mencak mencak sendiri.

-kriiiet- pintu kembali terbuka, terlihat pemuda tampan idola para gadis di Senior High School masuk dengan tergesa gesa, terlihat saja dari baju seragamnya yang sudah tak rapi lagi

Terlihat lega wajahnya ketika sesudah melihat kondisi pemuda blonde "a! Maaf Dei, aku telat ya?" ujarnya sembari menumpukan tangannya di pinggiran ranjang.

"kheheh, aku baik baik saja, pyo~"

"kau suka sekali membuat ku cemas"

"tak hanya kau Sasori-kun, aku juga selalu di buatnya cemas" sahut Okaa-chan.

Sasori pun mengacak rambut blonde itu dengan gemas "jangan di ulang lagi ya!"

"um" Deidara mengangguk

"oh,ya. Kenapa kau meneleponku? Tadi saat kau telepon aku sedang di perjalanan" kata Sasori menjelaskan, takut ada kesalah pahaman.

Senyum manis terbentuk di bibir pemuda manis itu "aku mengerti, pyo~. Aku yang salah, selalu merepotkan mu, pyo~"

"tak masalah" jawab Sasori ikut tersenyum

Karna takut merusak suasana di antara dua pasang remaja ini, Shion ingin beranjak pergi "karena sudah ada Sasori-kun, Okaa-chan pergi dulu ya?"

"e'eh! Okaa-chan jangan pulang dulu, ada yang aku inginkan dan semuanya tergantung dari Okaa-chan"

Shion kembali duduk, Sasori masih tetap berada di samping tempat tidur pemuda honey blonde itu.

"mm...Okaa-chan, pyo~ aku..."

"hm?"

"aku...aku ingin jalan jalan, pyo~"

* * *

[keinginan pertama, aku ingin Jalan jalan, pyo~. Tentunya dengan orang yang ku sukai. Sayangnya aku...]

* * *

Pernyataan itu membuat Shion tersentak "apa?! Jalan jalan? Tidak, tidak Deidara, Okaa-chan melarangmu." Lalu berdiri menghampiri putra semata wayang nya itu.

Deidara menggenggam tangan Sasori yang tadi bertumpu pada ranjangnya "ku mohon Okaa-chan, aku sangat ingin jalan jalan, pyo~ apa lagi sudah 7 bulan disini. Mencium bau obat-obatan yang tak menyenangkan, berbaring menatap langit langit putih, pyo~. Itu sangat tidak menyenangkan, Okaa-chan. Tidak menyenangkan!"

Untuk yang pertama kalinya Deidara membentak Okaa-channya, wajah Shion pun berubah ia terlihat termenung dengan ucapan ucapan Deidara, ia akhirnya sadar bahwa anaknya tersiksa, bosan, dan tak betah. Ia baru menyadari itu setelah Deidara bicara panjang lebar.

"Okaa-chan tau."

"ya, Okaa-chan tau. Tapi kenapa sekarang Okaa-chan tidak mengizinkan ku? Pyo~"

"itu karena Okaa-chan tidak mau kehilangan mu!" sahut Shion setetes air mata nampak ingin jatuh.

"percuma! Lama kelamaan pun... aku akan pergi juga, pyo~. Bukankah aku telah di vonis hanya hidup sekitar 2 atau 3 bulan saja? Pyo~"

Sasori dan Shion tersentak mendengarnya. Sebuah kejutan yang benar benar mengejutkan, sayangnya kejutan yang menyedihkan.

"apa itu benar?!" Sasori langsung bertanya pada Deidara dengan wajah hampir pucat.

"tentu! Aku tau itu, aku mendengarnya saat Okaa-chan di beri tahu oleh Dokter Itachi, pyo. Mereka kira aku tidur, tapi aku sebenarnya aku tidak tidur. Setiap malam aku selalu menangis, sendiri, pyo" begitu miris mendengarnya.

Saat itu juga Shion mengalirkan bulir bulir air mata yang di tahannya "untuk itu lah, untuk itulah Okaa-chan menggunakan waktu untuk mu sebaik baiknya. Supaya Okaa-chan bisa bersama mu, tak apa sebentar, setidaknya—"

"Okaa-chan, tidakkah itu egois? Pyo~"

Wanita paruh baya itu berhenti mengusap air matanya, ia tertegun, begitu pun sosok pemuda baby face. Ia juga tertegun saat mengetahui penderitaan orang yang dikasihinya. Dikiranya enak diam, baringan dan hanya dilayani, ternyata saat mengetahui nya, itu sangat menyiksa.

"..." Shion terlihat berpikir

Sasori pun akhirnya tau siapa yang patut di bela "Shion-san, aku juga memohon."

Shion menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi dengan wajah berkecamuk

Deidara pun prihatin, apa ia terlalu kasar? Pikirnya "maaf kan aku Okaa-chan, tak sepantasnya aku bicara kasar begitu, pyo~" sesal nya.

Tiba tiba Okaa-chan tersenyum menatap Deidara "tidak apa apa. Kau benar Okaa-chan memang egois, pantas lelaki itu meninggalkan ku"

Lagi lagi lelaki itu, Deidara mencoba untuk duduk dengan bantuan Sasori "Okaa-chan, bukannya sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengingat lelaki itu, pyo~ sebenarnya bukan Okaa-chan yang egois, tetapi lelaki itu lah yang bodoh, sudah meninggalkan Okaa-chan terbaik yang pernah ada. Huh, betapa bodohnya lelaki itu."

-Sasori POV[ON]

Deidara mencoba untuk duduk dengan bantuan ku lalu ia bicara pada Okaa-channya "Okaa-chan, bukannya sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengingat lelaki itu, pyo~ sebenarnya bukan Okaa-chan yang egois, tetapi lelaki itu lah yang bodoh, sudah meninggalkan Okaa-chan terbaik yang pernah ada. Huh, betapa bodohnya lelaki itu."

Selagi ia menyelesaikan masalahnya pada Okaa nya. aku teringat Okaa dan Otou –san ku. Kenangan yang begitu pahit. Aku sangat mengerti mengapa Shion- san melarangnya untuk jalan jalan, tentu saja untuk kebaikan Deidara juga. Sayangnya orang seperti Deidara belum mengerti perasaan orang tuanya. Aku ingin membela Shion-san. Tapi begitu mendengar berbagai penderitaan yang tadi dilontarkan Deidara membuatku sadar, bahwa disini ia yang paling menderita. Dan itulah yang membuatku ikut membela nya.

Seandainya ia diperbolehkan untuk jalan jalan, aku yang bersedia menjadi pelindungnya. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan jadi tameng pelindung untuk nya dan untuk Okaa nya yang telah mempercayaiku untuk menjaganya.

-Sasori POV [OFF]

"Okaa-chan akan memperbolehkan mu" itulah keputusan yang diambil oleh Shion-san.

"benarkah? Pyo~" raut wajah Deidara bercahaya.

Okaa nya mengangguk "tapi sebelumnya, periksa dulu kesehatan mu"

"um" Deidara mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"biar aku yang memanggil dokternya" Sasori melepas pelan genggamannya, tapi dicegah tangan Deidara.

"disini saja, pyo~" pintanya seperti anak TK.

"aku sebentar saja, ya? Aku kembali lagi kok" ujar Sasori meyakinkan Deidara.

"bagaimana kalau Okaa saja?" tawar Okaa-chan.

"tidak, anda sebaiknya tunggu di sini bersama Dei-chan saja, biar aku yang memanggil Dokternya." Lalu setelah berhasil melepas genggaman Deidara, Sasori pergi sedikit berlari keluar. Baju seragamnya berkibar kibar, dasi nya pun kendor, rambut acak acakan. Sungguh seorang idola yang benar benar idola.

"selain keren, Sasori-kun juga baik hati. Seseorang yang sangat ku restui jika menjadi menantu ku" Shion, sedikitnya menggoda Deidara.

Yah, begitulah kalau mempunyai seorang Okaa yang muda, umur Shion masih 23 th. Suka menggoda anaknya layak seorang anak itu adalah temannya.

"Okaa-chan! Pyo~" pekik Dei sembari menutup wajahnya dengan selimut sampai sebatas hidung.

-Sasori POV [ON]

Aku berlari mencari Dokter, entah kenapa aku pun bersemangat mendengar Deidara diperbolehkan jalan jalan, setidaknya aku bisa berdua dengannya sejak terakhir kalinya di sekolah ia mengajak aku makan bareng dilanjutkan dengan keliling sekolah, hingga rela bolos karena ia ingin mampir ke acara pameran seni.

Ya ampun, pakaian seragam sekolah ku sudah berantakan, dasi kendor, rambut acak acakan, apa aku terlihat jelek dimata Orang tua Deidara yang ku cintai? Hah! Pasti jelek, aku memang tak bisa berpakaian rapi. Tapi nanti ku pastikan saat masuk lagi baju ku akan rapi.

Entah apa perjalanan kali ini sama atau berbeda dengan Deidara 7 bulan lalu? Aku tetap menerimanya setidaknya ada sesuatu...

Oh, itu dia Dokter nya, begitu aku menemui Dokter dan langsung membawanya ke tempat Deidara berada.

SKIP TIME

"Deidara baik baik saja. Tapi, Sasori kun pastikan ia jangan banyak bergerak, jalan kaki itu pun bisa membuatnya lelah" ujar Dokter menasehati.

Sasori dan Deidara mengangguk mengerti. Dengan begitu mereka pun memulai jalan jalan

"Dei, Okaa-chan harap kau baik di jalan, jangan merepotkan, dan kalau kata Sasori-kun tidak boleh, ya tidak boleh" pesan Shion pada mereka sebelum mereka pergi.

"merepotkan pun, tak apa apa" ujar Sasori jujur.

"ah, kau memang baik Sasori kun" puji Shion "nah, kalian boleh pergi kok, hati hati ya!"

"ya! Pyo~" sahut Dei semangat dan langsung berlari menjauh dari taman rumah sakit menuju luar. Karna khawatir, Sasori pun menyusulnya pula.

Shion hanya menghela nafas maklum "Kami-sama. Semoga mereka baik baik saja."

-Deidara POV [ON]

Oh, Kami sama! Aku berterima kasih padamu! Pyo~ Teriak ku. Lalu ku dengar ada yang mengejarku, siapa?

"Dei!, Jangan lari lari! Nanti kau cepat lelah!" teriaknya sembari mendekati ku.

Hihi~ entah kenapa aku tertawa kecil melihat Sasori begitu. Setelah ia sudah ada di samping ku, aku pun menggenggam tangannya untuk jalan bersama.

Baru saja aku berbalik, terlihat sebuah kedai Ice Cream, dan itu menggodaku untuk menikmatinya. Lagi pula aku kangen rasanya, bayangkan 7 bulan hanya makan infus, tidak enak tau! Pyo~.

"Sasori danna stupid, bodoh no baka! Pyo~ aku mau makan es krim. Boleh ya? Pyo~" pinta ku padanya. Mengingat keputusan untuk sekarang tergantung dari Sasori.

* * *

**[keinginan kedua, aku ingin makan Ice Cream rasa kesukaan ku, Pisang. Juga melihatnya menikmati Ice Cream Mint kesukaanya. Pyo~]**

* * *

Tentu sudah tau jawaban Sasori "tidak boleh, nanti kau sakit lagi. Jangan membuat orang khawatir dengan kesehatan mu!"

Setelah aku membujuknya berpuluh puluh kali, akhirnya Sasori danna memperbolehkan juga, meski kulihat ia berat hati. Pyo~.

-Deidara POV [OFF]

Kini mereka berdua sudah masuk dalam kedai itu, lalu Sasori bertanya "kau mau rasa apa?"

Deidara terlihat berpikir sejenak "rasa Sasori ada? Pyo~"

"mana ada, baka!" Sasori menjitak pelan kepala honey blonde itu.

"khehehe... bercanda pyo~. Aku mau rasa—"

"pisang kan?"

"tidak! Aku sudah pindah rasa, suka rasa Jeruk! Pyo~"

Sasori memutar bola matanya, memang sulit. Deidara ini tak mau kalah.

"che?"

"ia, entah kenapa aku jadi suka jeruk, pyo~. Kalau Sasori no danna? Pyo~?"

"...Mi—"

"Mint kan? Pyo~"

"tidak, aku sudah pindah rasa, jadi suka rasa Deidara"

"chee?! Mana ada, baka! Pyo~" Deidara menjitak balas Sasori

Lalu Sasori tertewa kecil berhasil membuat Deidara kesal, sama seperti ia kesal di buat Deidara sendiri.

"pesan apa ya?" sang waitress mengganggu suasana

"Pisang, pyo~!" Deidara sangat antusias.

"bohong, dia pesan rasa jeruk!" ujar Sasori membuat sang waitress mengganti catatannya. Dan membuat Deidara kesal.

"kalau anda?"

"Mint"

"tidak! Dia bohong, tadi dia mau pesan rasa Deidara, pyo~"

Dengan bodohnya juga sang waitress mengubah pesanan Sasori menjadi Ice Cream rasa Deidara. Yang notebane tak ada, kecuali langsung ke orangnya. Ehmm~ jadi ke 'M' nih. Gak deh, masih 'T'.

"Mint! Aku tak pernah pesan es krim rasa Deidara" sanggah Sasori.

"Pisang! Aku juga tak pernah memesan es krim rasa Jeruk, pyo~"

"baiklah, saya sudah pusing, jadi pesanannya akan datang sekarang juga" tanpa basa basi Waitress itu pergi menjauh

"oh,ya. Traktir ya? Pyo~" wajah Deidara nampak memelas

Sigh "ya ya ya ya ya ya"

Jawaban yang mantab, Deidara nyegir dengan lebarnya.

Dan mereka memakan es krim rasa kesukaan masing masing di pagi menjelang siang itu.

"puas?" tanya Sasori pada Deidara di sampingnya saat ini.

"iya Danna, pyo~" jawab Deidara senang.

"sekarang kita kemana?"

"jalan kesana! Sepertinya mengasikan, pyo~" lagi lagi Deidara berlari tak sabaran.

Sasori pun secepatnya mengejar dan langsung menggaet jemari Deidara "jalan harus bareng aku, biar tidak celaka!"

Ia kalau didengar, ini diabaikan oleh Deidara begitu saja dia langsung menarik Sasori menuju tempat selanjutnya

"pyo~ pyo~. Sasori no danna stupid bodoh no baka~ ku mohon mau ya? Pyo~"

"tidak kalau panggilan itu" ucap Sasori

Lalu Deidara membenahi panggilannya untuk sang danna "um...Sasori no danna, ku mohon ya? Pyo~" nadanya begitu lembut dan menggoda. Hingga akhirnya Sasori luluh padanya.

* * *

**[keinginan ketiga, mm apa ya? Ah, ya aku ingin naik sepeda dibonceng olehnya, sekalian memeluknya juga, karna saat biasa begini, aku malu untuk memeluknya. Pyo~. Kalau di sepedakan meski erat erat, ia tak akan curuga kalau aku...ah,aku malu, pyo~]**

* * *

-Sasori POV [ON]

"sudah naik?" tanya ku padanya

"sudah! Pyo~" nadanya sangat bersemangat, tak heran memang, ia kan dikurung selama 7 bulan, tentu ia bersemangat untuk sekarang. Aku senang ia bisa tersenyum lagi, lebihnya tertawa. Karna aku.

Kurasakan pelukannya erat sekali kepalanya pun ia sandarkan pada punggung ku, pelukan erat namun lembut. Aku tak pernah merasakan di peluk seseorang sebelumnya. Ya, bukankah orang tua ku meninggal?.

Pertama ayahku, itupun aku belum lahir, dan kedua Ibuku, ia meninggal ketika aku lahir. Ah, sudah lah! Aku benci mengingatnya. Yang penting, sekarang aku dapat merasakan pelukan seseorang untukku, entah yang suka padaku atau bukan, yang penting ini pelukan yang tak akan ku lupakan. Walau aku tak membalasnya. Tapi nanti lain kali akan ku balas pelukan hangat ini.

Aku mulai mengayuh sepeda yang di sewa kan. Kami berdua mengitari taman dengan sepeda itu. sejak tadi ia tak melepas pelukannya, tangannya setia melingkar begitu juga kepalanya masih bersandar. Aku tak tau ada apa dengannya, tapi nafasnya masih dapat kurasakan.

Sebenarnya tersirat dihati ku rasa suka pada Deidara, tapi apa dia jua suka pada ku? Yang notebane juga seorang cowok? Yang pasti dia akan ilfil pada ku, Nanti ia malah menjauhi ku dan aku tak bisa bersamanya lagi, sebaiknya disimpan saja. Sampai pada waktunya. [kapan coba?]

-Sasori POV [OFF]

-Deidara POV [ON]

Hupp! Aku menduduki jok bagian belakangnya. Lalu ia bertanya pada ku

"sudah naik?"

Tentu ku jawab "sudah!, pyo~" aku sangat semangat. Yah. terkurung dirumah sakit adalah pengalaman terburukku. Rasanya aku tak ingin kembali lagi kesana. Saat bersamanya pun aku sering tertawa, tersenyum, bertengkar, bahkan tersipu. Karna dia. Pyo~

Lalu tujuanku, untuk memeluknya pun ku luncurkan. Aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat, juga aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke punggungnya. Pyo~

'hangat, pyo~' batin ku menikmati pelukan ini. Aku tak pernah memeluk seorang ayah, setidaknya dengan memeluk Sasori bisa membuat ku tahu, bagaimana rasanya memeluk seorang ayah. Pyo~

Meski aku tahu ia masih berumur 15 th, sama seperti ku. Aku menganggap nya seperti seorang ayah untuk ku, bahkan aku bermimpi ia adalah suami ku? Bodoh kan? Ia kalau Sasori no danna mau dengan ku yang juga seorang lelaki. Nanti ia malah menjauhi ku dan aku tak bisa bersamanya lagi, sebaiknya disimpan saja. Sampai pada waktunya Pyo~ [kapan coba?]

Ia mulai mengayuh, pelukan ku semakin erat, wajah ku pun ku benamkan di punggungnya. Aroma yang maskulin, aku suka bau badannya, tak seperti ku menikung agak ke cewe'kan. Ini karna Okaa-chan yang mengajari ku. Pyo~

Sepanjang perjalanan, nampaknya ia juga tidak mau bicara, jadi apa yang ku lakukan? Aku asyik membenamkan wajah ku sambil berkhayal, andai aku bisa hidup kekal bersama orang ini. Tak lupa juga dengan Okaa-chan ku. Yah, perasaan ku pada Sasori ini... ia kalau ia mau hidup kekal bersama ku? Ah, aku ini, pyo~

-Deidara POV [OFF]

Tak terasa mereka sudah berada di sebuah kursi, ujung taman. Tak banyak yang mengunjungi ujungannya taman ini. Terlihat bunga cosmos dan Lily bermekaran saat ini. Deidara menghampiri hamparan bunga itu lalu duduk ditanah yang di kelilingi bunga.

Sigh "benar kata Okaa nya, Deidara sangat merepotkan" sesal Sasori, lalu menghampiri Deidara, dan ikut juda duduk ditanah.

"danna baguskan? Pyo~ kau suka yang mana, Cosmos atau Lily? Pyo~"

"tidak keduanya"

"menyebalkan! Pyo~"

Sasori terkekeh pelan, namun Deidara bisa mendengarnya. Lalu Deidara berdiri lagi, seakan tenaganya tak habis habisnya.

"sekarang apalagi?" runtuk Sasori lelah. Hingga ia biarkan Deidara jalan jalan di dekat air mancur.

"oy Dei!" panggil Sasori.

"pyo~?" sahutnya masih asyik main air

"tunggu ya!"

"um" ia menganggung dengan polosnya, sungguh manis.

Begitu Sasori sampai menghampiri nya di tengah kubangan air mancur, sesekali setelah Sasori sampai ia mencipratkan air itu hingga baby face lelah itu terkena.

"danna semangat lah! Pyo~" hibur Deidara masih asyik dikubangan air

"ya ya ya ya yahh~" Sasori duduk di pinggir kolam dimana tempat Deidara berada. "baju mu jangan sampai basah ya? Nanti kau sakit lagi!"

"yayayaya" Deidara nampak membalasnya "Sasori no danna cerewet! Pyo~"

"baka, aku begitu karna aku peduli pada mu!" Sasori terus terang.

Ketika Sasori mengatakan begitu, Deidara menghentikan aktivitas ciprat menyipratnya. Ia membelakangi Sasori untuk menyembunyikan seburat merahnya.

"danna bicara apa sih? Ah, ya Danna sekarang jam berapa? Pyo~" ia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Mata ber iris Ruby coklat itu melirik arlojinya "jam 17.00. kita pulang yu!" ajak Sasori menyadari kini sudah waktunya untuk pulang.

"tidak! Aku belum mau pulang, kita duduk lagi yuk danna! Pyo~ menunggu matahari terbenam! Pyo~"

* * *

**[keinginan ke empat, aku ingin mengakhiri akhir pekan ku untuk melihat matahari terbenam bersama Sasori no danna, pyo~ entah kenapa perasaan ku semakin meluap luap. Habis ini mungkin akan ku katakan padanya. pyo~]**

* * *

Sasori duduk disebelah Deidara dengan santainya. Sekarang ia sedikit bersemangat karna mereka tadi makan di kedai terdekat.

"Dei, habis liat matahari terbenam kita pulang ya?" ingat Sasori sambil melirik Deidara yang sedang konsen menatap matahari, secara pelan tangan Sasori diam diam merangkul bahu pemuda honey blonde itu.

Terlihat wajah Deidara antusias bersiap memperhatikan matahari yang siap terbenam.

"Dei —"

"psst! Danna ayo perhatikan bersama! Pyo~" tiba tiba Deidara memotong perkataan Sasori. Padahal tadinya Sasori mau minta ijin, boleh gak rangkulin bahunya dia. Tapi, langsung di potong begitu saja. Jadinya Sasori meletakan tangannya perlahan di bahu Deidara.

3, 2, 1... matahari pun berubah menjadi rembulan. Saat itu juga Sasori berhasil menyentuh bahu Deidara lalu menariknya agar bersandar di dadanya.

Kalau dilihat pun Deidara nampak tak menyadarinya. Ia malah menurut saja

"pemandangan indah, piyo~" gumamnya

"iya, bahkan lebih indah" cowok baby face itu ikut menabahkan.

"danna..."

"..hn"

"aku mau mengatakan sesuatu, pyo~ kau tak akan lupa ini..."

"kau benar, aku lupa sesuatu, Dei. Kau kan sudah janji habis ini kita pulang, nah ayo kita pulang!"

"um, baiklah. Pyo~" Dei terlihat mengalah.

-Sasori POV [ON]

Aku hampir lupa ia harus segera pulang aku takut terjadi sesutu padanya, saat ini pun aku masih kuatir tentangnya. Deidara memang seperti anak kecil, walau begitu, itulah yang aku sukai darinya. Aku banyak melarangnya karna aku tak mau kehilangannya, mendengarnya sakit saja denyut jantung ku terasa sakit. Apa lagi kalau aku kehilangannya... itu tak dapat di katakan dengan kata kata.

Kau mengertikan? Bahwa Deidara adalah sumber semangat hidupku hingga kini aku masih bisa bertahan, setelah kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Dan aku anggap Deidara itu satu satunya keluarga yang ku punya, maka dari itu, aku akan melakukan apapun demi Deidara, dewi penyemangat ku.

Meski nyawaku hilang, tak apa, selama itu untuk nya. Aku rela.

-Sasori POV [ON]

"danna! Oy danna! Pyo~" Deidara mengibas ngibaskan tangannya kedepan baby face yang lagi melamun itu.

Sasori pun sadar dari pikirannya "ngeh? Oh, yuk kita pulang!. Kalau telat pasti aku yang dimarahi Okaa-san mu"

"yah~... tapi besok kita jalan jalan lagi ya! Piyo~" bujuk dewinya itu seraya menghadap Sasori.

"iya. Tapi hari ini sampai disini dulu." Lalu Sasori mengaitkan jemarinya pada jemari lembut milik Deidara, kemudian berjalan untuk mencari supir pribadi Deidara yang menunggu sejak awal mereka jalan jalan.

Di pinggir jalan itu, Deidara dan Sasori jalan saling bergandengan. Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba tiba saja sebuah Mobil bermerk mahal melaju kearah mereka. Sebelumnya Sasori tak menyadari kehadiran mobil itu. tapi ketika mobil itu tujuan nya tepat ke arah mereka, barulah pemuda bermahkota merah itu menyadarinya dari sinar lampu mobil.

"ngomong ngomong, pyo~ aku mau bicara, kalau aku itu suka Danna—"

"Dei, Menyingkir!" pekik Sasori tiba tiba langsung memeluk Deidara untuk melindunginya, dia kan sudah berjanji, akan menjadi tameng Deidara. Sontak pemuda honey blode itu terkejut saat Sasori berteriak dan langsung memeluknya untuk menyingkir. Ralatnya mobil itu sempat menabrak punggung Sasori, yang sebenarnya akan menabrak Deidara. Dengan sigap pemuda baby face itu melindunginya.

Dei belum tau pasti apa yang terjadi, karna ia sama sekali tak melihat bahwa ada mobil yang akan menghantam mereka. Sekarang, ia memang selamat, tapi apa Sasori yang menolongnya baik baik saja?. Mari kita baca cerita lanjutannya.

"kau, b-baik-baik sa-aja?" tanya Sasori sembari menatap wajah shock Deidara.

"aku...danna!" entah kenapa Deidara sengaja tak menjawab keadaannya, ia langsung memeluk Sasori, sudut bibir baby face itu perlahan mengeluarkan darah segar. Wajahnya memucat, mata Ruby coklat itu pun semakin menyipit.

"danna, pyo. Kau belum menjawabnya, jangan pergi dulu, pyo. Atau tidak aku akan pergi ikut dengan mu, pyo~" lirih Dei sangat pelan sembari menangisi Sasori.

Ketika itu juga supir pribadi Deidara, Pein datang dan segera menolong "Deidara-chan! Sini berikan Sasori, kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit!"

"iya, pyo~ Pein-san sebaiknya kita cepat! Pyo!"

Lalu mereka memasuki mobil dan bergegas membawa Sasori yang sekarat ke rumah sakit. Sementara sang pelaku dalam tahap pemeriksaan identitas, dan ternyata pelaku itu adalah Utakata. Sehingga Utakata harus menghadap kantor polisi. Masalah di skippy

-Sasori POV [ON]

Arghh! Sakit sekali rasanya, tapi tak apa dibanding aku kehilangan Deidara. Aku sempat mendengar pernyataan nya, ia berkata bahwa ia suka pada ku. Saat itu aku terkejut luar biasa, perasaan ku terbalaskan? Tapi aku tak punya banyak waktu karna ada sebuah mobil yang seperti nya ingin menabrak kami. Jadinya aku tak sempat menjawabnya bahwa aku juga menyukainya.

Ya, aku memeluknya untuk melindungi sekalian juga membalas pelukan yang tak pernah kurasakan tadi saat bersepeda. Tubuhnya ramping, juga ringan. Bayangkan saja dia yang tertabrak mungkin ia akan melayang.

Kurasa kepala ku pusing mendadak, darah mengalir dengan sendirinya keluar dari sudut bibir ku, tak hanya di sudut bibir, tapi juga di hidung dan luka luka di tubuhku. Perih. Dengan sisa tenaga aku mengangkat tubuhku yang tadinya menindih tubuh mungil si honey blonde. Raut wajahnya cemas terpancar dari iris Zircon itu.

Setidaknya ia baik baik saja, aku akan memastikannya makanya aku bertanya, aku ikut khawatir dengannya "kau, b-baik –baik sa-aja?" di kata kata yang terpenggal, aku menahan sakit luar biasa ini.

Suara kecilnya terdengar mengiris hati "aku...Danna!" tiba tiba ia memeluku, aku berhutang satu pelukan padanya. Badan ini terasa dingin keseluruhan, aku merasa kepala semakin berat, di tambah sakitnya luka yang ku hasilkan. Aku pun berpasrah diri di pangkuannya, setetes dua tetes tiga bahkan lebih tetesan air mata dewi ku itu mengenai kelopak mata ku yang tertutup dan mengalir turun dengan lambatnya ke tanah, bagai air mata ku.

"danna, pyo. Kau belum menjawabnya, jangan pergi dulu, pyo. Atau tidak aku akan pergi ikut dengan mu, pyo~" lirih Dei sangat pelan sembari menangisi ku. Kau benar, aku belum menjawabnya padahal aku ingin sekali menyatakannya sejak awal kita kencan, yah, itu bagiku kencan kita.

'Dei, tahukah kau? Bahwa aku juga mencintaimu?'

Karna tim medis sangat lamban, untungnya ada supir pribadi Dei datang dan mereka langsung membawaku pergi kerumah sakit dimana Deidara dirawat.

-Sasori POV [OFF]

-Sesampainya di RS Konoha-

Sasori langsung masuk UGD. Deidara pun langsung mengahambur pelukan ke Okaa-san nya, Shion pun ikut prihatin, dan membantu untuk menenangkan Deidara.

"Dei-chan, Sasori-kun pasti selamat"rayu Shion supaya Dei berhenti menangis

"bagaimana Okaa-chan tau Sasori no danna akan selamat? piyo" Dei masih terisak didepan pintu UGD tempat Sasori dirawat.

"setidaknya Okaa-san tau, Sasori-kun itu orang yang kuat. Buktinya ia masih bisa bertahan hidup setelah ditinggal kedua orang tuanya" Deidara melepas pelukannya pada Okaa-channya ketika Dokter Itachi keluar. Tanpa ijin dan basa basi, Deidara menerobos pintu demi melihat keadaan Sasori, dewa nya pelindungnya.

-Deidara POV [ON]

Aku tahu kata kata yang dikeluarkan Okaa-chan ini hanya semata mata menenangkan ku. Percuma, aku tetap tak bisa tenang bila tak melihat secara langsung keadaan Sasori.

Baru saja Dokter Itachi keluar, aku langsung menerobos masuk tanpa ijin dan basa basi, mungkin aku sudah terkontaminasi oleh Sasori no danna yang tak suka menunggu. Kesibakan tirai putih yang menutup kasur itu.

Alat bantu nafas masih terpasang, dengan pelan aku mendekatinya takut kenyataan jika Sasori no danna sudah pergi. Tangannya sudah rada mendingin, aku jadi semakin takut. Air mata ku meleleh lagi, menangisi Sasori sejak tadi belum sadar juga.

"danna~ maafkan aku jika aku selalu merepotkan dan menyusahkan mu, pyo~" ujarku. Tubuhku merosot, hingga aku duduk dilantai samping kasur Sasori.

Tangan Sasori bergerak melepas alat bantu nafas di wajahnya dan melepas segala alat medis yang melekat padanya "...Dei"

Mata ku melebar saat suara tak asing itu memanggilku, apakah itu arwah Sasori no danna? Pikiran bodoh ku berfungsi. Karna penasara aku kembali berdiri dan...

"danna! Kau masih hidup, pyo!" jeritku, lalu memegang tangannya untuk berbagi kehangatan. "jangan pergi ya, pyo~"

Tangan yang satu nya milik Sasori mengelus pipi ku, bukannya mengelus tapi ia menghapus sisa sisa air mata ku.

"jangan perlihatkan lagi air mata itu pada ku, aku membenci air mata. Apalagi jika kau yang mengeluarkannya" katanya pelan. Secara terpaksa aku tersenyum, kalau saja ini yang terakhir kalinya ia melihat ku tersenyum.

"jangan berikan senyuman palsu, a-aku lebih benci it-tu" ucapan terpenggal karna gejalanya muncul lagi

"walau keadaan begini kau tetap cerewet, piyo~" dengan itu Deidara mengeluarkan senyum lembut berasal dari hati nya untuk orang terkasih.

Setelah beberapa lama aku sadar Sasori no danna melepas alat alat medis yang melekat padanya. Yah, itu lah dia, dia tidak suka benda benda asing melekat padanya, apalagi alat bantu nafas, ia paling benci benda itu.

"sebaiknya dipasang saja lagi, kesehatan mu nanti menurun, piyo" kata ku menasehati nya

"aku-u sudah baikkan," bohong, Sasori no Danna tak pandai untuk ku yang polos pun tak mempan.

"terimakasih untuk hari ini ya, pyo~ seharian ini aku sangat senang bersama mu, kecuali kejadian barusan, pyo"

"yah, aku juga berterima kasih. Untuk pernyataan 's-suka mu' " sahut Sasori tak tau juga, tiba tiba tubuhnya kembali dingin.

"danna kau kenapa? biar ku panggil dokter untuk mu! pyo" Dei kembali kuatir.

Sayangnya genggaman Sasori menahannya untuk pergi memanggi dokter. Sisa tenaga Sasori gunakan untuk menarik ku hingga bagian badan ku menindihnya, Sasori memelukku dengan gemetar.

"aku, juga menyukaimu, terima kasih Dei kuharap kau hidup lebih lama dibanding aku, karna ada orang yang menyayangimu, kalau aku, tak ada yang menyanyangi ku, hidupku tak berarti. Aku hanya punya satu orang yang kusayangi, entah ia sayang atau tidak padaku, orang itu adalah kau, dewi ku [Deidara]" tubuh Sasori melemah. Sementara Deidara tertegun, ia diam tak berkutik.

Danna tak memeluku lagi? Apa mungkin...

Terlambat, aku bahkan tak sempat mengucap kata kata terakhir di akhir waktunya. Baby facenya pucat, suhu tubuhnya dingin semua. Denyutannya pun berhenti..

"danna...ijin kan aku..."

-Deidara POV [OFF]

* * *

**[keinginan kelima ku, aku ingin pergi bersama Sasori no danna. bisakah itu? pyo~]**

* * *

"Dei apa yang terjadi!? Dokter dokter, Deidara!" jerit Shion pas menemukan Dei tergeletak dilantai samping kasur Sasori yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Itachi dan para perawat lainnya pun mengangkat Deidara dan membaringkannya di kasur satunya lagi samping Sasori.

"Dei, jangan tinggalkan Okaa-san sendiri" ujar Okaa nya, a.k.a Shion

"kondisinya melemah akibat jalan jalan terlalu jauh, hingga waktunya di percepat, mungkin satu atau dua minggu lagi, atau mungkin hari ini" jelas Dokter.

"tinggal aku sendiri kah?" lirih Shon meratapi Deidara.

"Shion" panggil seseorang. "maafkan aku" ternyata Utakata adalah suami Shion atau ayahnya Dei, lalu permasalahan di SKIP.

Pemuda Honey blonde masih terbaring lemas di kasur rasanya detakan jantungnya semakin mengecil, ia sendiri pun tak bisa mendengarnya. Lalu secara tiba tiba muncul dua shinigami, yang satunya disampingnya dan yang satunya di samping pemuda bermahhota merah. Berarti danna belum sepenuhnya pergi?

"kau siap?" tanya shinigami itu pada pemuda manis, dia nampak ragu ragu , dan melihat kearah pemuda baby face yang belum dibangunkan shinigaminya.

"izinkan aku untuk mati sambil memegang tangannya, piyo" pita pemuda Honey blonde itu, jarak kasurnya tak jauh juga paling hanya kurang satu meter, perlahan tangannya mendekat ingin menggait kan jari lembutnya ke jemari pemuda itu. Shinigami pun punya perasaan, ia membantu tangan pemuda honey blonde itu agar bisa menggenggam tangan Sasori.

'danna kau salah, kau punya orang yang menyanyangi mu, dan itu lah aku. kau berarti danna, sangat berarti bagi ku. Pyo'

Shinigami Sasori pun ikut membantu, ia yang mendekatkan tangan Sasori. Dan kedua nya saling bergandengan, sedikit bantuan Shinigami baik itu.

"baik, aku siap! pyo"

Dalam hitungan detik Shinigami itu merenggut nyawa nya. dan terbang menuju lagit tempat terakhir. Surga. Mungkin disana ada Danna yang menanti ku, atau aku yang menantinya.

Sangat tak disangka, tadi pagi bangun dengan cuaca cerah, jalan jalan, makan ice cream sambil bercanda, naik sepeda, dan melihat matahari terbenam itu adalah hari terakhir mereka didunia. Tak ada yang menyangka.

[keinginan ke enam, supaya cerita ini bisa ikut meramaikan ELFL Event DEAR, yang dibuat untuk aku dan danna, pyo~, walau saat ini para author suka nya tema Death, kayak di cerita ini sekarang temanya juga [Deathy]

Berarti judul nya 6 WISHES

||THE END||

* * *

Dari satu ke satu gak nyambung banget yak? Emang iye. Buru buru pengen ikut andil di Event, ceritanya jadi bonyokan gini.

Wokeh sekarang sudah diketahui bahwa temanya adalah [Death].

Tadinya mau buat side side 'an tapi kayak nya repot lagi.

Selamat bulan ELFL Event DEAR SasoDei!

Bagi yang menulis cerita, semangat!, yang lain juga, yuk ikut berpartisipasi, rugi loh gak ikut.

By, くじょう サソデイ -Pyo~!


End file.
